


Christmas Eve: JohnDave Edition

by cheeseballHutchins



Series: Gay Holidays [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Christmas, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseballHutchins/pseuds/cheeseballHutchins
Summary: Christmas with John and Dave.





	

Your name is John Egbert. You're 22 years old.

Today is December 24, Christmas Eve. The first Christmas Eve you're spending with the love of your life, Dave Strider. 

You live in a cozy little house with a salamander, Casey, and a cat, Percy. And of course, the one and only Dave Strider. 

You are currently driving home from your sister, Jade's house. She begged for you to visit her. Dave begged to stay home, which is why you went solo. When you arrive at your house, before you can unlock the door Dave opens it and greets you with a hug. He's so warm you forget about the snow falling around you. He starts to pull away from the hug and you give him a sneaky peck on the lips. His freckled cheeks turn pink, or maybe that's from the cold.

"We should go inside before I freeze my tits off," Dave suggests.

"That would probably be a good idea," You smile as you walk in and pull off your jacket and beanie. You take a better look at Dave. He doesn't have his shades on. What he does have on is a red hoodie and his record print boxers. 

"Checking me out, Egbert?" Dave remarks causing you to blush slightly.

You smirk. "I can't help it, you are very attractive." 

With that Dave turns into a gay mess. He buries his blushing face in his hands. You take advantage of this moment to pull his hands away and kiss him, standing up on your toes and setting your arms on his shoulders. Dave gladly obliges, wrapping his arms around your waist. The taller blonde holds you a little closer and a little tighter before you pull away.

"What festivities do you have planned for tonight, Mr. Strider?" you ask in a jokingly seductive tone. You're asexual, so no sexy times. 

"You should change then we can watch a movie," Dave replies in the same tone as you. "Cuddle or hold hands. Dare I say, kiss more?"

"Oh how intimate," you giggle a little before you're met by Dave's lips again. You let out a small content noise from the back of your throat. You didn't mean to but you did.

"You should go change," Dave says after pulling away. "So we can hurry up and watch a movie."

"And I thought we were having a romantic moment for a second there," you drop your arms and so does Dave. You kick off your shoes and make your way into the bedroom. Your grey striped cat, Percy is laying on the bed. You go to the dresser where Casey's tank is to say hello. Casey seems happy to see you.

You pull out a worn down Green Day shirt from the top drawer. You shake your way out of your straight-fit jeans, leaving your Ghostbusters boxers on before switching out your blue long sleeve shirt for the Green Day one. It's cold but you don't bother to get pants or anything. You can warm up when you cuddle with Dave. That is if he's not a living ice cube.

"Hey John, can we make cookies?" Dave asks as he walks in. 

"Dude, it's 10:39," you laugh a little as you sit on the bed with Percy. You rub his head a little which he seems to appreciate.

"Yeah, and? I want cookies," Dave crosses his arms like a child.

You sigh and get up. "Fine."

Dave lets you choose a movie to put on as you bake, so of course you choose Home Alone. You dig around in your cupboards for some Betty Crocker cookie mix your dad gave to you. Hopefully it's not expired. Once you find it (and check the expiration date) you and Dave gather the supplies you need to make these chocolate chip bitches. You put on a blue apron and Dave puts on an ironically pink and girly one that looks like it'd belong to a stereotypical housewife.

You two end up making a mess.

As you're trying to put the batter on the cookie sheet, Dave not-so-sneakily dips his finger in the disgustingly sweet mixture. 

"At this rate there'll be no more mix for the--" Dave cuts you off by putting batter on your lips. "Gee, thanks," you say to the best of your ability. 

"Shh."

You lick the sickly sweet batter from your mouth and put the cookie sheet in the oven, setting to the appropriate time. 

"We should probably clean up," you suggest.

"That ain't no fun, Egderp," Dave pouts, the slightest of Southern accents audible.

"We should clean it now or else it's gonna be a pain in the morning," You cross your arms. 

"You should clean it," Dave smirks. "I, on the other hand, will be watching the rest of Home Alone. Cold and without a little derp to love. How will I survive without my baby? I don't think I can! I might di--"

You muffle Dave's rambling with a kiss. "I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, Eggybuns." Dave leans in for another kiss but you stop him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Promise me this," You say sternly. "Tomorrow morning, after presents we clean."

Dave took your hand in his and kissed it, causing you to roll your eyes.

"Of course."

You two end up on the couch with hot chocolate and Home Alone. You insisted on watching it from the beginning to pay full attention to it. When the oven beeps you're the one to get the cookies and set them to cool. Once the cookies have cooled down enough you put them on a plate for you and Dave. But mostly for Dave.

You snuggle up in Dave's warm embrace. He kisses your forehead and you give him a peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas," Dave coos. "I love you."

"I love you, too," You respond, smiling. Then an idea sprouts in your head. You sing. "How do I..."

"John. No."

"Get though one night without you.."

"Better start brainstorming now."

"If I had to live without you? What kind of life would that be?"

"The one you'll be living soon."

You pout. "Aw. I just wanted to serenade you. Do you not appriciate my amazing voice?"

"I'll appriciate it when you don't sing that song. Now shhh, I thought you wanted me to watch the movie."

"Fine," you smile and peck Dave on the cheek which he returns.

You end up falling asleep together on the couch with you in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write another chapter and post on christmas day but personal stuff happened and i couldn't write it. sorry.


End file.
